The Office
The Office is the series where people work with crazy jobs and Sonic Team Characters such as cats, dogs, mice, humans, hedgehogs, lizards, snakes and other crazy fantasy characters that we want for. Team Office 'Michael Scott' Michael's hometown is also Scranton, Pennsylvania. His birthdate is March 15, 1964, as described in "Michael's Birthday" and "Dream Team". He came from a relatively difficult childhood of loneliness, describing to Jan's child Astrid that she will be able to survive not having a father figure around because he was in that position as a child. In "Diversity Day", Michael claims to be of English, Irish, German and Scottish ancestry. He also claims to be two-fifthteenths Native American. He has mentioned an unseen brother and a stepfather, Jeff, whom he despises. In "Nepotism", it is revealed that Michael had a half-sister, from whom he was estranged from 1995 through 2010. As a consequence of their reunion, Michael hires his nephew Luke as an intern for the office, but eventually confronts the incompetent and rude Luke and ends up spanking him in front of the office, leading Luke to burst into tears and quit. 'Dwight Kurt Schrute' Dwight often speaks in a halting, intense manner, even in casual conversations.[3] At the office, his most recurring formal wear is a mustard-colored, short-sleeved collar shirt, with a dark necktie and, usually, a brown suit jacket. He often usesone-upmanship to better himself over his peers, such as boasting about how he trains specific parts of his body. Dwight will sometimes engage in jokes and games in attempts to appease Michael, but often fails to do so, because of Michael's perception of himself as the jokester of the workplace. After Dwight temporarily leaves Dunder Mifflin, it is shown that he watered the office plant and arranged the toys on Michael's desk in a manner that made Michael happy. 'Jim Halpert' Jim has appeared in every episode of The Office with the exception of "Mafia", in which only his voice is heard. The clip show episode "The Banker" only features Jim in flashbacks of previous episodes. Additionally, in the season seven episode "Ultimatum", Jim only appears in the cold open, and is absent without explanation for the rest of the episode. The cold open was actually filmed the previous season and recycled for the episode because John Krasinski was on location shooting a movie. 'Pam Beesley Halpert' Pam Halpert has appeared in every episode with the exceptions of "Business Ethics" (except for the deleted scenes), "St. Patrick's Day", and "New Leads" in which only her voice is heard, and several season 8 episodes from "Mrs. California" to "Pool Party", where she did not appear at all because of her maternity leave. 'Ryan Howard' Ryan has appeared in most episodes of the series, with the exception of the season 4 episodes, "Branch Wars", "Survivor Man", "Dinner Party", and "Chair Model", and 11 episodes during season 5, beginning with "The Surplus" through "Two Weeks", making his return in "Dream Team". During this absence, actor B. J. Novak was filming Inglourious Basterds with Quentin Tarantino. 'Andy Bernard' Andy claims to have been born and raised in Simsbury, Connecticut.[2] His birth name was Walter Bernard Jr., but after his younger brother was born, his parents decided that the new baby better embodied that name and should be named after his father instead. Thus, the original Walter was renamed Andrew, a name taken from a book of baby names. He claims to have been an obese child, though he never talks about it. It can be assumed that Andy's family was considerably wealthy growing up, as he admits that whenever anybody wanted something they would write it on a list for the housekeeper to get.[3] Category:2005 series debut Category:TV Shows Category:American Real World Category:Real World Category:Shows Category:CBS Television Category:Comedy Series Category:Fantasy